Extracting current from the energy of the sea is a current trend. In systems that extract energy from the sea, flowing water drives rotor blades of an underwater power plant and generates current via the rotor shaft and a generator connected downstream.
One of the requirements of manufacturers of underwater power plants and tidal power plants is compact and highly reliable blade bearings and sealing solutions for tidal power plants that can be used in harsh underwater environments.
There is therefore a need for a concept for more reliable, more compact, and more cost-effective blade bearings for underwater power plants.